


ноль девять-ноль три-девяносто три

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Adam Jensen, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Это всегда хороший день — день рождения Адама.
Relationships: Adam Jensen & David Sarif
Kudos: 17





	ноль девять-ноль три-девяносто три

**Author's Note:**

> \- пре-канон DE:HR;   
> \- упоминаются Кассандра Рид, Меган Рид, Афина Маргулис, Кубрик;  
> \- упоминается kid!Адам, семья Дженсенов.
> 
> С днем рождения, Адам!)

Адам никому не говорил, что у него день рождения. Он работал тут всего две недели и понятия не имел, как здесь правильно. Может, скидываются отделом, может, вообще всей корпорацией, а может, не принято отмечать личный праздник никак.   
Хотя Адам любил свой день рождения. В детстве родители всегда устраивали крутой запоминающийся поход — на батуты с трамплинами и прыгунками, в бассейн с возможностью покататься, держась за плавники дельфинов, с большим именинным тортом и подарками. Никогда не отказывали, если Адам хотел, чтобы к нему пришёл весь класс или друзья из общего спокойного тихого района. Не говорили, что мало денег, ты слишком шикарно хочешь, это всего лишь день как день.   
Они были счастливы, что Адаму нравится. И старались изо всех сил, чтобы день, когда он родился — мальчик Адам ноль девять-ноль три-девяносто три — для него искрился удовольствием и праздником.   
После смерти мамы Адам сам перестал задувать именинные свечи. И перестал загадывать желания — по-детски наивные и несбыточные.   
У взрослых это всего лишь дата, когда поздравляют в соцсетях, присылают спам все магазины и банки, и ничего волшебного.   
Ну, в классе положить на парты конфеты. А теперь, может, отпустят с работы на полдня пораньше. Ничего интересного, восторженного.   
Адам перестал верить в Санта-Клауса в девять лет. А в десять — перестал верить вообще в чудеса. В том числе, в исключительный, сосредоточенный на рождении уникального для всего мира, потрясающего, нежно любимого мальчика, день.  
Такая шелуха.   
Но он по-прежнему любил воспоминания о нём. Те самые, ранние. Когда мама и папа. И торт, и свечи. И «загадай желание, Адам». И предвкушение волшебства. И такая сильная неоспоримая вера в хорошее…

В корпорации он не стал ничего говорить, хотя с утра, подобравшись, ждал, что к нему ввалятся с универсальной песенкой. Или начнут лезть, похлопывая по спине и вручая шоколадные патроны, как было в спецназе. Хотя подарок боевых товарищей — на тебе надувную женщину, раз с живыми не везёт, — переплюнут тут вряд ли. 

К счастью, на новой работе и знать не знали о такой значительной дате: ноль девять-ноль три-девяносто три.  
Адам и не жаловался. 

Неожиданно ему написала Кассандра Рид. Её дочь чуть не стала миссис Дженсен, они едва не поженились, и её мать всегда о нём помнила. Причём в мирном ключе. Не то что: «Этот гондон, солдафон, испортил жизнь моей дочери», а примерно: «Такой хороший парень, зря она его бросила».   
Пожелала всех благ, понадеялась, что Мэган одумается, поблагодарила, что до сих пор о девочке заботится.   
У Дженсена потеплело на душе. И он искренне отпечатал: «Спасибо, миссис Рид». И присобачил смайлик: торт, утыканный свечами.   
А в остальном день проходил как обычно, будничный, рабочий. 

Перед ланчем его вызвал Шариф — ровно за минуту до того, как Адам собрался навестить кафетерий и взять четыре хот-дога и два стаканчика сладкого кофе со сливками.   
Адам не особо удивился. Ему уже понарассказывали, что большой босс понятия не имеет о личном времени, о перерывах на обед, такой лютый трудоголик, что спорить с ним бесполезно. Если что-то надо по своим частным вопросам, то лучше подойти к мисс Маргулис, она нормальная. А за высокими дверями кабинета на двадцать девятом — полный атас. Тебя схомячат, разжуют до волокон и выплюнут. Забудешь, что у тебя есть право на отдых, семью или хотя бы обеденный перерыв, прописанный в контракте.   
Там чума, вулкан, ураган. Для которого нет дня и ночи, нет разницы между выходным и рабочим. Или привыкай к этому, или увольняйся. Достанет с больничного. Поднимет из мёртвых. У него самого нет семьи, детей, котов — вот и перемалывает своих сотрудников вместе с костями в своей большой энергичной кофемолке. 

У Адама тоже не было семьи, детей, даже собаки, — и он относился к этому спокойно. Ну, вызвал, ну, значит, обед продлится на пятнадцать минут дольше. Не трагедия.   
Ну, дожуёт свои хот-доги чуть позже и выпьет стаканчики с кофе не по контракту.   
В спецназе он с первых дней приучился к тому, что беда, горе, трагедия не ждут по графику. Могут прийти внезапно. И во время мирного ланча, и в моменты жаркого секса, и выдернут из крепкого сна субботы.   
Надевай бронежилет, застёгивай под подбородком пряжку шлема и отправляйся на собачью, неблагодарную, переполненную террористами и заложниками, ублюдками и жертвами, работу.

Он и на собеседовании честно сказал, что на выходные ему похер и сверхурочные не пугают. И помнил, какой тёплый взгляд был у Шарифа, которого видел тогда вблизи впервые в жизни. Вообще-то, собеседование вела девочка из HR, и будущий босс не сказал ни слова, никак не вмешивался, просто сидел в углу с планшетом и занимался своими делами.

Но Адам всё равно отвечал, обращаясь к нему, главному вожаку успешной, подчинённой его воле, стаи.   
Старался понравиться сразу напрямую. Раз уж тот присутствует лично.   
Преуспел. 

И когда ему позвонили: вы приняты, приходите завтра, — он понял: одобрил двадцать девятый. 

***

Он поднялся на этаж босса — лифт удобно находился прямо напротив его кабинета. Прошёл по пустой приёмной — мисс Маргулис не было — и толкнул дымчатые непрозрачные двери.   
Новый босс встретил его широко разведёнными руками:  
— Адам, поздравляю тебя с днём рождения!  
«Э», — подумал Дженсен.  
— Спасибо, — ответил вслух.  
— Я понимаю, что тебя уже все поздравили…  
«Э?» — удивился Адам.   
— Конечно, — не моргнул глазом.   
— Но я тоже хотел бы… — пауза.  
«Н-ну…» — смутился Адам. Это было так же невероятно, как если бы глава полицейского департамента внезапно ввалился в кабинет с розочками: капитан Дженсен, люблю, помню, обожаю, вот вам букет.   
— Здорово, — промямлил Дженсен. Он так и не узнал обычаи, принятые в этой компании. Может, у них каждый день Шариф лично поздравляет очередного именинника. И может, его таки отпустят пораньше домой. И он сможет взять из дома Мэган Кубрика, прогуляться с ним, а потом в одиночку посмотреть кино с попкорном на дневном сеансе в полупустом зале. Купит себе кексик, воткнёт в него сутулую свечку, задует перед портретом родителей и будет счастлив.   
Что-то много надежд для дня, который стал для него таким же разочарованием, как вера в Санта-Клауса. 

— Что-то не так? — спросил Шариф. И сразу определил степень доверия: — Отвечай честно.  
Дженсен не стал выкобениваться:  
— Я две недели назад на службу… и вы помните мой?..   
— Твой?.. — подхватил Шариф, не облегчая задачи.   
— День рождения? — бухнул Адам.   
Лилии на сером ковре были золотыми от солнечного света, шары над головой — яркими от весны.   
— Да, — удивился Шариф.   
— Вы что, досье каждого сотрудника наизусть помните?  
Шариф подумал. И ответил:  
— Не каждого.   
— Но моё — точно.   
— Конечно.   
— Почему?  
— Мы две недели назад собеседовались, — босс постучал по виску и улыбнулся. — Ещё не выветрилось. 

Это успокоило Адама. А то показалось — босс изучил каждую строчку его резюме и выучил каждую строчку его досье. Словно пытался дотронуться через сухие буквы, цифры, даты. 

— Я не знаю, как у вас принято, — Адам невольно сложил руки на груди. — Но если отпустите после ланча…  
Шариф усмехнулся.  
— Ты же именинник, Адам. День твоего рождения особенный.   
Шариф поднялся и подошёл не к Дженсену — а к окну. Замер, сцепив запястья за спиной в монолитный замок.   
— В этот день о тебе вспоминают и любят вполне искренне… и это ценно, особенно, когда ты усталый взрослый.  
Он чуть повернулся в профиль, и лицо у него было, в отличие от голоса, грустным.   
— В Рождество и то веселее, не находишь?  
Адам не нашёл, что сказать, и просто кивнул. В Рождество действительно сыпалось много эсэмэсок и стандартных открыток в мессенджере даже от почти незнакомых людей. Веерные рассылки всем контактам в телефоне одной общей галочкой. В отличие от девятого марта, когда пишут только те, кто неравнодушен и поздравляет не по обязаловке общего праздника.  
— А весной… забываешь о зиме.  
Шариф не стал глядеть на яркое золотое солнце. Отвернулся и посмотрел на Адама. 

— Пойдём на крышу, — предложил неожиданно. 

***

А на крыше был Детройт как на ладони, аквамариновое небо и слепящее солнце. Резкий ветер и холодный вкус свободы.  
А на крыше кружилась голова от высоты и низкие карнизы казались опасно-острыми, а громоотводы — серебристыми стрелками в синюю гуашь.   
А на крыше не хотелось разговаривать, только молчать, впитывать в себя летящую красоту, вид города, накрытого собственной растопыренной ладонью, и высокое весеннее небо.   
И ланч миновал.  
И хот-доги остыли.  
И кофе не дождался. 

Но Адаму оказалось плевать. Он стоял рядом с человеком, у которого не было упряжки оленей, но который постарался его порадовать. Распахнул двери перед парнем ноль девять-ноль три-девяносто три. Открыл для него не только высоту и город, но и забытую радость и невидимые звёзды. И в жизнь ворвались и воздух, и ветер, и небо.   
И этот человек не бежал обратно к телефонным звонкам, и оставался рядом с Адамом — словно тот ещё не задул именинные свечи. 

И Адам понадеялся, что через год — в его тридцать пять — они повторят вместе. Такое хрупкое, такое невесомое волшебство.


End file.
